


Obligatory Dragon AU

by sqacey



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, How do I tag?, Obligatory Dragon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, dragons are impossible.<br/>They're too large to get enough food, Alec knows this.<br/>So how did he get turned into one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Dragon AU

Alec felt nothing for a moment, just before pain flooded his body. He could feel his bones shifting and growing and he felt strange.  
He blacked out completely.

When he woke up, he found himself in a forest. He tried standing, stumbling a few times as he got used to his apparent new form.  
Alec took a slow walk towards a lake, stumbling occasionally because his body was huge and he needed to get used to it.  
He stared at his reflection for a few moments, noting that yes, he was a dragon.   
He had short dark black fur covering his body, and a light blue gem on his forehead. He had dark blue, shiny feathers on his wings and behind the gem on his forehead. After some tries, he figured out he could expand the crest to make his head seem larger, or have it lay flat on his neck.  
He saw faded rune-like markings on his body, no hair growing in those areas. The most prominent was his parabatai rune, just above his heart.  
The gem on his forehead started to burn and flash for some reason he didn't know, but he wanted it to stop.  
Alec put a paw on it, trying to dull the pain even slightly, though it didn't help.

“..Is someone there?” He looked around, placing his paw on the ground once more. The pain had stopped now, and for that he was grateful.  
Alec heard something behind him and he spun around to see another dragon, two more a little ways behind it.

“Hello. Who are you?” Alec stood to face them. The largest of the three had to stand on his hind legs to be at eye level with him, and had rested his front paws on a tree branch.  
Alec made mental notes about them, just in case they turned out to be a threat.  
The largest was the most evenly matched to him, but seemed to be even clumsier then Alec. The dragon had a longer body that seemed to twist around the tree.  
The second was much smaller then the largest, and seemed to be more interested in protecting the smallest then fighting, so he didn't worry much about her.  
The smallest was no larger then Alec’s head, too small to be of any issue.  
Alec focused his attention on the largest again, “I asked, who are you?”

“You first.” The dragon hissed. Alec took a step forward, not knowing if the other would attack.  
“Names hold a lot of power.” Alec stared down the dragon, still keeping an eye on the other two.  
The dragon put his front feet back on the ground. Alec watched as the dragon leapt at him. It grabbed hold of his shoulder, and he felt sharp pain as its teeth punctured his skin. The dragon’s claws scratched at his chest, leaving red and bloody scratches down it.  
He felt instinct take over as he bit down on the dragon’s neck.   
Alec dropped the dragon, watching it's form flicker and vanish. He stared at the teenager where the dragon had been, recognizing him for a moment before the boy also faded away.

“...You killed him!” The hatchling stared at him, “You, you killed my brother!”   
Alec shook his head, “Kid, you have a lot to learn. Guess I have to teach you, now that I'm your leader.”

The female stood over the hatchling protectively, “You don't lead us, murderer,”   
Alec shook his head and leaned down go stare her in the eyes, “Oh, but I do.” He threw his head up and started walking, the other two reluctantly following him.

\---

Jace woke up. His neck hurt, and upon touching it, he could feel dried blood.  
He sat up, looking around the room for any clues on how he had woken up here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Alec and then, nothing.

Jace ran towards Alec’s room, hoping he was okay.  
Jace stopped.  
He saw Max lying on the floor, blankets covering his body.  
Jace looked at Alec. He could see blood on his shirt, and on the blankets.  
“Alec?” Jace walked over and pulled Alec’s shirt off.  
Everything came rushing back to him.  
He did this.   
Jace stared at the scratches for a moment before deciding to carry Alec to the medical room.

\---

Alec looked back at the other two, “We’ll sleep here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I will continue this okay bye


End file.
